One of Us (ABBA song)
12 February 1983 (US) | Format = 7" single | Genre = Pop, Europop, Eurodisco | Length = 3:55 | Label = Polar (Sweden) Epic (UK) Atlantic (US) | Writer = Benny Andersson Björn Ulvaeus | Producer = Benny Andersson Björn Ulvaeus | Last single = "Lay All Your Love on Me" (1981) | This single = "One of Us" (1981) | Next single = "Slipping Through My Fingers" (1981) | Misc = }} }} "One of Us" ("En av oss" in Swedish) was the first single from Swedish pop group ABBA's final studio album The Visitors, their eighth for Polar, and their seventh for Epic and Atlantic. It was released in December 1981. The song is also included on the Gold: Greatest Hits compilation album. History "One of Us"—which had the working titles "Number 1" and "Mio Amore"—was one of the last songs recorded for ABBA's 1981 album The Visitors, and features a lead vocal by Agnetha Fältskog. It was one of a number of tracks that explored the darker territory of Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson's songwriting, as the two men's divorces were beginning to influence their musical output. Indeed, the message of the song was about a woman trying to revive a relationship she had ended. Despite misgivings on the part of manager Stig Anderson, and its somewhat depressing lyric, "One of Us" was released as the first single from The Visitors, coupled with the non-album track "Should I Laugh or Cry". Ulvaeus had favored releasing it as the first single from the new album and the majority of the record companies agreed with him; it proved a wise move as it reached No. 1—ABBA's last single to do so. The decision to release it as a single was made so late that it did not become available in Swedish shops until after The Visitors had been released. In the United Kingdom this single was issued in a different sleeve. The sleeve used in most countries repeated the album cover photo. However Epic Records wanted a different image for the British release, and used separate photos of the group members together with a large ABBA logo. Agnetha and Frida appeared on the front cover, with Björn and Benny on the back. The photos were actually out-of-date, as Frida was depicted still with her frizzy perm, while Björn was beardless. A limited-edition picture disc using very similar artwork was also issued. The B-side, "Should I Laugh or Cry", included a spoken count-in (in Swedish) from Benny. This count-in appeared on the United Kingdom and South Africa releases, but not internationally. The master tapes supplied to Epic contained the error, but were not picked up in time, and so appeared on the single release. In the early 2000s, Epic's rights to ABBA's music in the UK had long since expired. However they still owned all the UK master tapes for the singles. These were then returned to Polar Music (itself owned by Universal Music) in Stockholm, who later issued the error count-in version as a "rarity" in The Complete Studio Recordings boxed set, thereby making it available to a worldwide audience (and on CD for the first time). The count-in version has now also been released on The Visitors (Deluxe Edition) CD, released on April 23, 2012. Reception "One of Us" was ABBA's last major hit, and their last No. 1 single in many countries. It became ABBA's 13th and final Eurochart and Irish No. 1 single, and also topped the charts in Belgium, Germany and the Netherlands, while reaching the Top 3 in Austria, Sweden, Switzerland and the UK. It also reached the top 10 in France, Norway, South Africa and Spain. The track debuted at No. 11 on the UK Singles Chart on 12 December 1981 and peaked at No. 3 the following week, where it stayed for three weeks; it remained in the charts for 10 weeks. When "One of Us" was released as a single in the United States in February 1983, it proved to be ABBA's worst-ever performing charting song in that territory, reaching a high of No. 107, though it should be pointed out that the song was released over a year after its release elsewhere and ABBA had disbanded by that time. Music video In November 1981 a music video was shot for the song, directed by Lasse Hallström.ABBAsite - How the videos were made It sees Agnetha Fältskog playing a woman who is moving into a new house, presumably after a divorce or break-up with her partner, in reflection of the lyrics. This is interspersed with individual shots of the ABBA members in a studio standing against a wall of mirrors. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts A-Teens version The A-Teens released a version on their debut album The ABBA Generation in 1999. As an attempt to promote the A-Teens a bit more, Universal Music Group released a one-track promo single of "One of Us" on radio in late 1999. The song was promoted in Scandinavia, Mexico, Chile, Argentina and Japan. A special music video was filmed for a TV special in Sweden. It was not used as an official video. It shows parts of shows in Sweden and behind-the-scenes footage of the band having fun, waiting in a room at Stockholm Records' building. Other cover versions *In 1982 schlager singer Marianne Rosenberg recorded the song, with lyrics in German, as "Ich Sah Deine Tränen". This version peaked at No. 66 on the singles chart in the former West Germany that year. *In 1989 Véronique Béliveau covered it on her album Veronique. *In 1993 French pianist Richard Clayderman recorded an instrumental version, together with 14 other ABBA songs, for his album Richard Clayderman Plays ABBA. *In 1995 Swedish eurodance singer Pandora covered the song, which was released as a single and included as a bonus track on the Japanese edition of her album Tell the World. The song was later re-recorded and remixed in 2008 as a single by the United DJ's. * In 1996 British singer Hazell Dean recorded a cover of this song for her tribute album The Winner Takes It All: Hazell Dean Sings ABBA. * In 1997 the San Francisco Gay Men's Chorus recorded a cover of the song for their album ExtrABBAganza!. * In 1998 German Dune recorded a slow, orchestral version of the song for their album Forever and Ever with The London Session Orchestra. Their version featured singer Tina Lacebal on vocals. * In 1999 a version by British pop duo Go West was included on the album ABBA: A Tribute – The 25th Anniversary Celebration. * In 2001 the compilation ABBAMetal (also released as A Tribute to ABBA) featured a rendition by German gothic metal band Flowing Tears. * In 2001 Spanish singer-songwriter Javier Álvarez included an English language rendition of the song on his album Grandes éxitos. * In 2001 a dance cover of the song by Donna Burke was included on the Japanese import ABBA Ibiza Caliente Mix compilation. * In 2002 Da Buzz, a Swedish eurodance/pop group, included a cover of the song as a bonus track on the Japanese edition of their album Wanna Be With Me. Their version slightly reworks the melody of the song, but keeps the original lyrics intact. * In 2004 the German ABBA Mania album included a cover of the song by pop group US5. * In 2006 a cover of the song by Finnish a cappella choral ensemble Rajaton was released on their ABBA tribute album Rajaton Sings ABBA With Lahti Symphony Orchestra. * In 2008 Scottish singer Julienne Taylor covered it on her album Time For Love. *The song is performed in the stage musical Mamma Mia! by the character Donna. It was one of the songs omitted from the 2008 movie adaptation, as well as from its soundtrack. References External links * Category:1981 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:A-Teens songs Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Polar Music singles Category:Music videos directed by Lasse Hallström Category:1981 songs